shes finding me out
by i-dream-nightmares
Summary: based on the song shes finding me out by the friday night boys just a little story a bit of heart break a bit of fluff read 2 find more thanx 2 my great beta biddy429!


**i got this story idea from shes finding me out by the friday night boys a excellent song if u havent heard it u need to**

**~3 years earlyer~ **

"bella please wait!" he screamed as she ran her ball gown swirling at her ankles the deep blue all around her as she ran from the ball room her brown hair behind her as he chased her in a classic tux "no edward i cant do this anymore!" she got in a waiting car and it speed off he dropped to his knees tears pouring down his beautiful face sobs racking his body a small girl in black and a amazing blonde in red stepped forward "edward why did were u making out with tanya at prom!? bella was your date u just ruined the years you to had" the blonde yelled "rose i.." SMACK! a hand across his cheek "i cant believe u" the tiny girl said as both girls stomped off in that place he sat and cryed until his brother carryed him to the car when home he layed in bed all night crying

**~****next day~**

she cryed as she packed her bags she was going to Florida there were to many memories here in her bedroom she thought of when he would sneak in her room at night the hall where they would sneak down to grab a snack the kitchen where he would sit crooked smile eyes shining a amazing emerald green like no others ever would tears poured down as she grabbed her passport she couldnt face her father with the news she wrote a note got in her truck with her bags and left

he got a call from her father he said to come right away so he did he speed thinking she had been hurt what would he do if she had? he had no clue but he thought as he drove when he showed up a note was shoved in his face it read: _dad i cant stay here anymore to much has happened i went to stay with mom ill call you when i arrive i love u and tell the cullens and hales that i love them to especially him......... edward good bye_

_-B_

for the second time in 24 hours he fell to his knees and cryed

**~present day**

she and a few friends where having fun at a new cool club that was never really her thing but she liked this one with like performer every night some guy was singing tonight her friend Rachel who she was with didnt tell her and she really didnt care then a beautiful voice filled the room how familiar it sounded

_ Parked my car right across from her house last night_  
_Climbed the tree just to see if she turned on the lights_  
_Slipped and fell to the ground im not sure but_  
_i think she saw me driving away_  
_I think she knows what m trying to say but i dont know how_

she looked at the stage and gasp

_Shes finding me out, its bringing me down_  
_Cuz' nothings is as hard as the first time_  
_Im fooling myself, she'll never be mine its too late now_  
_She's finding me out_  
_She's finding me out_

one word in her head **edward**

_Passed her by in the hall, fell my heart beat fast_  
_Turn around and i swear i saw her looking back_  
_Whats my way thought she waved but it wasnt me_  
_Must have been to somebody else_  
_Try to hide it but i think she could tell that im falling now_

he looked at her and smiled

_Shes finding me out, its bringing me down_  
_Cuz' nothings is as hard as the first time_  
_Im fooling myself, she'll never be mine it's too late now_  
_She's finding me out_  
_She's finding me out_

_She's beautiful, popular im scared that i dont belong in her world_  
_I cant sleep when i cant breath and i got a feeling she's on to me_  
_to mee.._

_Shes fiindng me out, its bringing me down_  
_Cuz' nothings is as hard as the first time_  
_Im fooling myself, she'll never be mine it's too late now_  
_She's finding me out_  
_She's finding me out_

_Shes finding me out, its bringing me down_  
_Cuz' nothings is as hard as the first time_  
_Im fooling myself, she'll never be mine it's too late now_  
_She's finding me out_  
_She's finding me out_

the room broke out in cheers but his eyes remained on hers and hers on his he crossed the room and said the word he had been holding inside "bella 3 years ago it didnt happen how you though tanya kissed me i love u all this time i still have i never stopped" suddenly his word were stopped with her lips on his

**thanks 4 reading! id like to thank my amazing beta who has helped with one other story so far not counting this 1 shes great at what she does so huge thanks to biddy429!**


End file.
